The Revenge of Being Kicked Out
by XxMidniteMaidenxX
Summary: Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu and she leaves fairytail. She wanders into a forest and meets a dragon named Celestia. She has offered to train Lucy along with the other dragons, Flammella, Aivy and so on. Lucy will return for her revenge and she will be stronger and better than all of them. Revenge is sweet
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Guys My first fanfic sooo... Plz be NICE**

* * *

LUCY's POV

I walked in the guilds door and sighed, _they're still partying nonstop after a week? Seriously..._ This is what happened...

Lisanna( is that how you spell it?) happened to come back from the 'dead' if thats what you want to call it. Apparently she was sucked into an anima and was transported to Edolas. She returned and now everyone is partying well eveyone except me, wendy, gageel,levy and the other new members that came here after she 'died'. Some are partying even though they dont know who she is for fun. Team Natsu was enjoying her return the most which did not please me one bit because they havn't said ONE WORD to me not one little word like hi or anything. This just really pissed me off. What pissed me off even more is what's gonna happen right now just as i predicted.

Natsu, Erza and Gray (or is it grey?) came up to me. Natsu said "Um Lucy... Well we all want Lisanna back on our team so we sorta need-"

"to kick me out?" i cut him off

"if thats what you want to put it as then yea and your pretty weak too, you hide behind your spirits and expect us to protect you and we end up getting injured because of that" said gray

"well you were a- " said erza

I cut her off and said "replacement for lisanna in the first place? Am i right or what?"

They all nodded their heads while looking at the ground.

"I understand" i said. _Yea yea i totally understand bitches why the hell is everyone...like...Idk always pick Lisanna over me? I know she just returned so its ok to party for a while but not give me the silent treatment for a whole week! _I stood up and walked upstairs to masters office. I knocked and silently went in.

"what do you need Lucy?" he said looking down on his papers and signing things.

"i wish to leave fairytail" i said. Masters eyes opened a little wider and dropped his pen and looked up at me.

"Are you serious lucy? Is this some sort of prank Team Natsu made you do?" he said worriedly.

"apparently... i am...no longer ...a ... A part of Team natsu...Master..."i said slowly but i quickly said the part of team natsu part hoping he wouldn't catch it... But he did...

"WHAT?! What did they do to you?" he asked with a concerned face.

"they told me i was weak they, they said that i was a replacement for Lisanna and they kick me out..." i said without any emotion and suddenly finding my shoes interesting.

"What! Team natsu really did that to you?" he said

"so now you know the reason, i'd like you to remove my fairytail mark..." i said without emotion again.

"ok but try to keep in touch ok?" he said as he took my hand and said this random thing i couldnt catch. Then my mark disappeared.

I didnt answer the question so he took it as a yes.

Suddenly i heard a sneeze outside of the door.

"WHO'S THERE!" my voice was suddenly really loud and fightening.

Master opened the door with his magic and then Levy, Wendy and somehow Mirajane stumbled and fell ontop of each other looking at me with sorry faces.

"we are so sorry Lucy, i am such a bad friend for realising what you had to go through this week" said Levy looking at her shoes.

"dont leave fairytail Lucy-nee" Wendt said tearing up

"ano..." mirajane started but i cut in

"arne't you supposed to be partying about you dear sister's return from the 'dead'?" i asked mirajane without any emotion

"um..." she said

"i'll be taking my leave now master..." i said as i walked downstairs and out the gates and guess what? No one noticed!a _I have zero pressence now eh? _

I went to magnolia station and took a train to who knows where and ended up getting lost and not knowing where i am but i didnt mind. I started wandering and ended up in a forest and i was like "oh great now im really lost..."

Then i heard something coming from the trees...

I was getting louder and louder as it aproached me. _Should i run or should i face it? _It was getting closer so there is no point running now is there?

"whos there?" i said pretty loudly

It came out of a trees and guess what it was...

"a-a-a-a d-drag-gon ...f-for r-r-real?" i managed to stutter out.

"what are you doing here and what is your business here?" it hissed

"w-well my name is Lucy h-heartfillia and i sorta got lost in this forest... " i said and i started telling her about fairytail and how i got kicked out and stuff.

"ok...i see... Well, my name is Celestia the celestial dragon. Well Lucy Heartfillia, do you want to be come stronger to get revenge on Natsu and his team?" Celestia said

"yes... I want to get stronger" i said

"ok then follow me" she said.

I followed her and then came to a cave. "this is how this is gonna work. You will train with me for 2 weeks and in that 2 weeks you must master the celestial dragon slaying magic. Then i will send to Aivy. Aivy (ivy) will teach you poisoc dragon slaying for two weeks and you should have mastered it by then. She will then send you to Flammella (flam-ella)and she will teach you fire dragon slaying. After that she will send you to Freecia (free-sha) and shee will teach you ice dragon slaying and she will send you to Lite and he will teach you light dragon slaying and Shadowz will teach you shadow dragon slaying magic and so on. There is also Morphine (mor-fene)the earth and nature dragon, Mist the weather controller dragon, Silva the water dragon, Stella the metal and steel dragon and Ryo (re-oh or rho) and Rya (re-ah or rah)will teach you the other magic like runes, memory magic, lost magic, time arc, some god slayer magic and will teach you how to control your opponents magic or dispell it, there is alot more so you will be with them for about a month ok Lucy?" Celestia said

And so,my training started

* * *

**I hoped you like it and read and review!**

**And dont mind my mistakesand sorry if it wasnt to you liking!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haii...I back sorta after a day... well enjoy and sorry for any mistakes and yea...**

* * *

**Previously-**

I followed her and then came to a cave. "this is how this is gonna work. You will train with me for 2 weeks and in that 2 weeks you must master the celestial dragon slaying magic. Then i will send to Aivy. Aivy (ivy) will teach you poisoc dragon slaying for two weeks and you should have mastered it by then. She will then send you to Flammella (flam-ella)and she will teach you fire dragon slaying. After that she will send you to Freecia (free-sha) and shee will teach you ice dragon slaying and she will send you to Lite and he will teach you light dragon slaying and Shadowz will teach you shadow dragon slaying magic and so on. There is also Morphine (mor-fene)the earth and nature dragon, Mist the weather controller dragon, Silva the water dragon, Stella the metal and steel dragon and Ryo (re-oh or rho) and Rya (re-ah or rah)will teach you the other magic like runes, memory magic, lost magic, time arc, some god slayer magic and will teach you how to control your opponents magic or dispell it, there is alot more so you will be with them for about a month ok Lucy?" Celestia said

And so,my training started

* * *

**~Lucy's POV!~**

* * *

I started training with celestia and this is the first tjhing she made me do-climb up a rocky cliff and guess what? The rocks on the cliff is not stable so if i grab one there is a chance that it would fall off and i will fall! I somehow managed to do that two times and now she made me do it again but now she is going to time me and i have to break my schore everytime and it the cliff is like 1000metres high and she said it has to be under 10 minutes! Impossible! i somehow did it and broke my score from 10 min-9min-8 and a half!

Next she made me carry a giant boulder and run with it for 5kms without a brake and bAack but she promised me a meal once i finnish.

* * *

~**time skip 2 weeks later~** ~lucy has already mastered celestial dragon slayer magic!~

* * *

I was sent to Aivy and she taught me how to make potions and antidotes first and some explosives. They were pretty easy to make and i finnished them in no time. She put a spell on me so no evil or bad potions or spells would work on me and we started learning oison dragon slayer magic. We started of with the 'Poison Dragon's Roar' I was a balckish purple roar with little black and purple round stuff which is actually poison inside the roar and if you get hit by one of those round thingys there is a chance you can die or collapse/pass out or get serverely injured but it depends what i want it to do.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

* * *

"Hey Lis wanna go on a request?" I asked her.

"Sure" she replied

"HEY ERZA, STRIPPER, HAPPY, LU- wait shes not in our team anymore... LETS GO ON A REqUEST"**(SORRY MY q DOESNT WORK ON MY KEYBOEARD SO I HAVE TO COPY AND PASTE IT ON THE INTERNET SO I DONT BOTHER LOOKING FOR CAPITAL q'S) **I yelled across the guild where Erza was eating a slice of cake or some sort and Gray was looking for his clothes.

"Kay, I need to pack and finnish my cake" Erza replied

"SURE FLAME HEAD IM NOT REALLY BUSY NOW! AND DONT CALL ME STRIPPER!" Replied Gray

_wheres lucy? i havent seen her around lately, who cares she's probably on a request, she'll come back later..._

* * *

**_~Erza's POV~_**

* * *

Natsu just invited me on a request and i agreed to go on it but whenever we go on one with Lissanna, she always messes it up like we were supposed to protect this old dude and fight off the bandits thats after him and Lissanna was supposed to protect the old dude and the rest fight the bandits. She thought natsu was in trouble so she ran over to help him and she left the old dude unprotected and she nearly go us all killed and the old man too. _if only we didnt kick lucy of our team... where is she anyways?...probably on a mission to get stronger._

* * *

~**Time Skip 2 weeks later~~lucy has mastered poison slayer magic~**

* * *

I was now at Flammela's cave which was inside a volcano and you have no idea how hot it is inside. She made me get used to the temperature of the volcano and fire and the way she did it was make have a shower in my swimmers and the waters gets hotter and hotter till it goes red and turns into lava. Next i learnt 'Fire Dragon's Roar' and mines was like ten times stronger than natsu (not really but it was way stronger). I also learn other stuff like 'Fist of the fire dragon' etc...

* * *

**~Natsu's POV~**

* * *

I havenet seen lucy around lately shes probably going on alot of missions so i think we missed seeing her...

* * *

**~Time Skip Two weeks later~~Lucy mastered fire dargon slaying magic~**

* * *

I am currently having an ice shave at Freecia's cave and it was pretty good and pretty too, it was a rainbow coloured one. I learnt how to wield ice weapons eg. swords bazookas, guns etc... and how to make them permanent so it wouldn't melt and it will melt once i order it to but slowly. I leart the spells like the fire dragon stuff really fast and stuff

* * *

~**Time Skip a year later~~Lucy Mastered all the dragon slayer magic, some god slayer magic, other powers like time arc etc...~**

* * *

Ryo and Rya had just finnished training me and i met up with the other dragons and said my farewells and promised all of them that i would visit them once i got my Revenge and i broke into tears. They gave me a box and Celestia told me not to open it untill i get to the human world. She opened a portal and i went inside it.

* * *

~**Time skip after going out of portal~ (Sorry so many time skips, im just not bothered)~**

* * *

_Its good to be home, _i walked around magnolia and shopped for who knows how long till it got dark. I went back to my old apartment and went to the landlady to ask if i could get my apartment back and she agreed because no one is currently living there. I went to my door and unlocked it and went inside. It was a little dusty but it will be perfectly clean again. I started putting the black, purple and blue polka dot wall cover for my bedroom and started putting my new polka dot black and purple bed spread on my bed and pillows.(**Dont get the wrong idea i dont really like polka dotes i just think they are ok) **I went to the kitchen and put the foos in the fridge and in the freezer and put away the other food and pots and pans in the cupboards.

* * *

**And that it it for now hope you anjoyes it and again sorry if its not to your liking! and plzz Read and REVIEW! and sorry for any mistakes! THNX and MERRY CHRistmas sorta even though it was a few days ago!**

**M.M. XO**


End file.
